


What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas

by Emmajones830



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmajones830/pseuds/Emmajones830
Summary: Charlotte and Sidney meet in Las Vegas.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 86
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Monika who requested a fan fiction about Charlotte being a stripper. It is not my typical Sidney and Charlotte writing, so if you don't want to read about Charlotte being a stripper.....turn back now. Disclaimer: Please don't have unprotected sex with a random stranger you meet at a strip club. It wasn't written, but protection was used. Wrap it up!

The Las Vegas heat hit Sidney Parker like a ton of bricks as he stepped out of the convention center. He knew that coming to a convention in the middle of July was questionable in terms of weather, but he needed to do all he could to get his name back out on the writing circuit. He had been on the New York Times best-selling list at twenty. His book had been selected to be in Oprah’s Book Club, but as quick as the fame and money had come, it also went.

He had hit a writing block for years and slowly started fading into obscurity like others who had their fifteen minutes of fame. Even though he was desperate to relive those glory days, he was more interested in getting back his inspiration. The motivation and drive he had before had been based off of a love that he no longer had. He knew looking back that it had been a fleeting love, but at least it had made him feel something. Now he mostly felt empty and devoid of any sense of feeling. It had been a very lonely ten years.

He stood on the curb and waited for a taxi to arrive. The sun was beating down on him with an intensity he had not experienced before. The small bottle of water being his only savior at the moment. 

“Where are you headed?” The driver asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Sidney said as he stared out the window at the Wynn Resort. The place he was staying at for the weekend. He glanced over and saw a rolling billboard for a gentleman’s club. “Is there a strip club that you would suggest?”

“I would probably suggest Larry Flynt’s Hustler Club. I don’t go there personally, it’s not my kind of thing, but a lot of pickups ask me to take them there.” The driver replied as sweat dripped down his forehead. There was some air conditioning blowing, but it still couldn’t fight off the desert heat. Sidney could feel his own sweat starting to form on his back.

“That’s fine.” He said. He knew going into a strip club during the afternoon wasn’t the best decision. Usually the best girls performed at night, but he wanted a distraction right now. He wished for anything that would get his mind off this boring convention. The visitors at his booth had been slow.

The cab driver took Sands Avenue west to the Las Vegas Strip. Sidney could tell he was taking the long way since he didn’t hop on the freeway, but there was no rush. Sidney just stared out the window at all the tourists as they walked the street. There were families that had children with them that looked like they would rather be anywhere but here. There were retired older couples wearing visors and wearing fanny packs, taking photos of every few steps. Then you had the young frat boys that looked like they hadn’t slept in 24 hours. They were being loud as they drank from the three foot long margarita glasses that hung around their neck.

Sidney tipped the driver as he hopped out of the cab and went into the club. A nice looking blonde greeted him. He immediately told her that he wanted bottle service and was escorted to a more private booth in the back. He didn’t usually throw his money around, but it had been a hard weekend. His book had paid well so paying a few hundred dollars didn’t seem to matter.

He sat down and was told a girl would be over momentarily. His alcohol had arrived first which was fine by him. The cold drink on his lips felt satisfying after the hot car ride.

Suddenly, a very busty brunette was standing in front of him. Her body was curvier and more filled in than some of the very thin strippers that were currently hanging off the poles. She was wearing a white lace thong and he could tell that her breasts were most definitely real. After examining her body his eyes made their way to her face.

There was a fresh faced innocent look about her that made him feel like he was doing something naughtier than he already was. She came over and automatically sat upon his lap. A light smell of citrus came over him and he realized that it must be the body wash she used. Her hair was a dark brown and hung in messy beach curls over her shoulders. Her big doe eyes were a beautiful chocolate color that seemed to pierce his soul. He quickly looked back down at her breasts that had definitely gotten his attention, but the way she had looked at him was startling. He had felt an instant connection that he couldn’t explain. It was indescribable and he wasn’t expecting it to find what he felt in a strip club. 

“Would you like a lap dance?” She asked in a pleasing tone.

“I’m not used to being asked that. Usually other strippers just go for it.” He replied.

“I’m not like other strippers.” She responded.

“Yes, please.” He said as he took a chug of his drink. He could feel the alcohol burning his throat as it went down and the warmth that came over his body as it slowly started taking effect.

“I’m not used to customers saying please.” She smirked. She was suddenly happy that she had covered her friend's shift.

“I’m not like other customers.” He teased.

She began to gyrate against him as her breasts were thrown in his face. Her body was slamming hot, but that intense feeling was still there making his mind spin. She turned around and twerked her ass in front of his face, before squatting down to face him. He suddenly pictured her on her knees doing other things than dancing. He could feel himself getting turned on and tried to conceal it.

“If you aren’t enjoying yourself, then I am not doing my job right.” She said as she glanced at him awkwardly trying to hide his arousal.

“You do your job very well.” He stated. After a few more minutes she stopped. “Is it wrong for me to ask you to stay here a little while longer?”

“You don’t want me to get another girl?” She asked. She knew most men who paid this much for bottle service wanted multiple women around.

“No just you.” He said. There was something about him that seemed rather lonely to her. She knew he wasn’t a regular. She usually didn’t pay too much attention to the customers as she danced, but there was something about his handsome face that made her want to submit to his every command. “What’s your name?”

“Candy” She replied looking embarrassed.

“I mean your real name.” He said gazing into her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel drawn to him. She looked at his full lips and thought about places she wouldn’t mind his mouth going.

“Charlotte.” The word shocked her as it fell from her mouth. She never divulged her real name to any customer, but the way he looked at her made her want to break all the rules. “It’s Charlotte.”

“I’m Sidney.” He replied.

“And what do you do Sidney?” She asked actually sounding quite interested.

“I’m a writer.” He smiled as he put his glass up to his lower lip. “At least I’m trying to be.”

“What do you write?”

“Mystery novels” He said.

“That sounds like fun.”

“Sometimes” He replied in a rather depressed tone. He took another glance at her breasts.

“They’re spectacular by the way.”

“The girls? I’m rather fond of them myself.” She replied as she bounced them slightly. “They’ve made me a lot of money.”

“I’m sure they have.” Sidney licked his lips. “I know this is forbidden, but by any chance would you want to meet me in my room?”

“You know prostitution is not legal in Clark County.” She said in a teasingly stern way. 

“I am aware.” Sidney looked at her and smiled. She was shocked by how her body was responding near him and at that moment she was lost. 

“I won’t go to your room, but I get off soon. We could meet at your hotel.” She knew this was breaking every rule in the book. Professional rules and the personal one she had made to never get involved with a customer.

“Okay, I’m staying at The Wynn. Why don’t you meet me at the pool in about an hour?” He said. “Wait, that won’t work, you’ll need to show them a key.”

“I’ll have no problem getting into the pool.” Charlotte smiled brightly. It was the first full smile that she had blessed him with. He couldn’t believe how much her face lit up and he wondered what a beautiful woman like this was doing in a strip club.

“I’ll see you then.”

Sidney watched as Charlotte walked away and for the first time paid more attention to her backside. It was tight and round. He felt a sudden tinge of jealousy for any man that had ever been able to lay their hands on her.

———

Charlotte made it to The Wynn pretty quickly after her shift. She had run into one of the shops on her way to the pool and bought a red string bikini. It fit her body perfectly, which was not something she was used to. She couldn’t believe that she was actually here. Her friends would kill her if they knew she was meeting some stranger at his hotel. This was always listed under the category of things not to do, but she didn’t pick up any bad vibes from Sidney. She was always one to follow her instinct and even though her mental judgment was slightly cloudy due to her physical needs, her gut wasn’t sending up any red flags.

She walked to the pool and found it to be moderately busy. Her friend Clara was working the pool today and let her in. Charlotte quickly found a lounge chair and set her beach bag down. She had thrown on the bikini in the dressing room and put a cute cover up on. She scanned the pool in search of Sidney, but couldn’t find him. She stood there for a minute wondering if she had made a mistake, when suddenly he came up out of the water right in front of her. He shook his head slightly to get the excess water out of his hair. She was happily surprised by how sculpted his body was. His six-pack was clearly defined and his happy trail led to places that she definitely wanted to explore.

“Charlotte.” He said in a stupefied tone. “I didn’t think you would actually come.”

She slipped her cover-up off to reveal the red bikini underneath. Now that Sidney could see her body in broad daylight he realized just how amazing she looked. She tossed her cover-up on the lounge chair, slipped off her sandals and jumped in beside him. She rose up to meet him and grinned. It reminded him of how he would fantasize about Phoebe Cates coming out of the pool in Fast Times at Ridgemont High. The movie may have been made before his own teen years, but that scene burned an image in his pubescent mind.

“I didn’t think I would either.” She replied and she took a couple of steps towards him. He felt her breasts graze his chest and was thankful he was currently standing in the pool.

“Why did you?”

“I had a feeling that I should” The smile she gave him washed away any uncertainty he had about inviting her here.

They swam around the pool making small talk for a several minutes before Charlotte suggested they go indoors. The heat of summer can catch up with you quickly and being outdoors can leave you exhausted.

“Are you okay with going up to my room?” He asked cautiously. “You can take a picture of my I.D. and text it to a friend.”

“That’s okay. If I thought you were any kind of psychopath, I wouldn’t be here.”

Charlotte gathered her things and put her cover-up back on. Sidney had offered to carry her bag for her as they made their way to his room. She could feel her heart start beating faster the closer they got. He opened the door and let her walk in first. He had a suite on one of the upper floors with a view of The Strip. She walked over and took in the sights of the town. She could see the magnificent views of Red Rock Canyon to the west and knew that when nightfall came the lights of the strip would be a beautiful sight to behold.

“Nice view.” Charlotte said as she continued to look out the window. Sidney walked over and stood next to her. They both were barely wet from swimming since the water has almost evaporated the moment they exited the pool.

“I’ve never done this before.” Sidney gulped.

“Been in a hotel room with a woman? Oh, I doubt that.” Charlotte said poking fun at the nervousness that had suddenly overcome him.

“I mean paid for sex before.” Sidney stated. He had said it in a low voice, ashamed that he had even thought of this, but his need to have her was strong.

“I’m not blind. I can see that you would have no problem getting a woman to do anything you want.” Charlotte smirked. “For free” She added

“How does this all work? Are there set prices or something?” He asked awkwardly. The need for her was growing by the second.

“I am not charging you. I came here because I wanted to.” Charlotte walked over to the minibar and grabbed a bottle of water. “May I? I know they are ridiculously overpriced.”

Sidney gave his consent with a nod and Charlotte began to drink. He felt perverse since every action she took started to remind him of a sexual act. He realized that he should never go without sex this long again. It made him lose his mind.

“Do you usually go up to a stranger’s room?”

“Never, this is the first time actually.” Their eyes met again and there was this feeling that they knew each other. She felt safe being near him. “This is obviously your first time inviting a strange woman to your room while in Vegas. You left your wallet on the counter. Usually, men bring the hooker back here, they get robbed and then have to explain to security why they are running down the hallway screaming and half naked.”

“That happens?”

“Quite often, actually” Charlotte strolled over to where Sidney was standing, reached for his hand and led him to the bathroom. Her hand felt very small in his. Sidney had forgotten how nice it was to feel a woman’s hand in his.

Charlotte let go of his hand long enough to turn the shower on and then turned back to him. There were no words spoken between them as her hands started to unbutton his shirt. He decided in this moment that she could have full control over the situation they found themselves in. There was something so tantalizing about her. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and touched his chest lightly. Her hand slid down to his swim shorts. Sidney looked up towards the ceiling and clenched his jaw as he felt the himself being freed from his clothing. Charlotte was quite pleased with what she saw and looked up at him, smiling with approval.

Charlotte let her cover-up fall from her body and then untied her top. The sight of her ample bosom made Sidney twinge, as she slid her bikini bottoms off. They stood there for a moment just admiring each other’s naked form. The desire they had for each other was palpable.

Charlotte took his hand again and they both stepped in the shower. The warm water hit them hard. Their bodies barely touched as water ran through Charlotte’s hair. She put her hands through her hair as Sidney watched the water trailing down her body. Charlotte took hold of Sidney’s hand and placed it on her breast. She felt like his hands were always supposed to be on her.

“You can touch me.” She whispered as she bit her lip.

Sidney snaked his arms around her and pulled her close. He squeezed her backside rather hard and gave one cheek a light spank. She smiled approvingly and tugged on his large member. Sidney suddenly picked her up and held her up against the shower wall. He ran his tongue up her neck and then moved his head to look at her. He kissed her hard and passionately. Charlotte could feel her whole body tremble and knew in an instant that this was the best kiss she had ever had. She thrust her soft tongue into his mouth. She felt the urgent need to have him inside her and she could feel parts of herself pulsating. She knew he had been ready for some time. As their eyes met, he plunged into her. She let out a gasp. The pleasure she felt as his wet body pounded into her was intense. He moaned into her ear and she knew that it would not take long to hit her peak. Sidney’s right hand continued to grasp her breast as his hands pushed on her arms above her head. She could feel he was close to his release. She tried to keep quiet not annoy anyone in the room next door, but she couldn’t. Charlotte let out a scream that turned into a whimper as her body convulsed with pleasure. She could feel Sidney’s own climax.

Sidney kissed her again. The electricity between them was still apparent. She grabbed the loofah that he had in the shower and put some soap on it. She started to clean his body. She noticed a couple of scars on his back as she lathered it up. She wondered how he got them. After he had rinsed himself off, he began to wash her hair. There was a level of intimacy that they felt while bathing each other that they had never felt with another.

After the delights they shared in the shower, they dried off and climbed into bed together. They laid there in the nude with their bodies intertwined.

“Sidney” Charlotte said in a low voice.

“Yes.”

“I know we just met and everything I’m about to say doesn’t make much sense considering what we just did, but when I said I have never gone to a customer’s room, it’s true. I have never been a one night stand kind of girl. I know that may sound crazy from a woman you met at a strip club.”

“Well, I have never picked up a woman from a strip club. I tried the one night stand thing a couple of times and it wasn’t for me either.”

“Why did you proposition me?” She asked as she turned on her side.

“There is this feeling I have when you look at me. I can’t describe it.”

“I feel it too.” She replied.

“When do you have to go back to work?” He asked as he adjusted himself to face her.

“I’m off these next few days.” Charlotte answered. “I do have a class this week.”

“You’re in summer school?”

“Yes, I’m working towards my M.D. That’s why I am currently working at the club. I had been working as a cocktail waitress, but they cut back hours and benefits. I just wanted to make sure that I left college with no student debt.”

“So, you’re not only extremely attractive, but you’re also very intelligent.” Sidney marveled. “I don’t know which one turns me on more.”

“Well, I know a strip club isn’t everyone’s cup of tea, but I decided to use the gifts God gave me. I’ve been pretty successful.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Sidney ran his finger down her arm. “So, other than the class, you’re free?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“I don’t know where any of this could go, but how would you feel spending the next few days with me?” Sidney felt odd asking Charlotte this. He knew they were strangers, but he wasn’t ready to have her walk out of his life. He felt this magnetic connection between them meant something.

“I’d love to.” Charlotte beamed. There was something intriguing about this man in front of her. A look in his eyes that told her there was a different type of existence out there for both of them.

Sidney rolled over on top of her and kissed her forehead. He then kissed her chin before placing a kiss on her mouth. It was a softer, more romantic his than the hard and passionate ones they had shared earlier. She felt as though she could melt.

“Perfect.”


	2. Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for the comments everyone. I was expecting this to be a one shot for a friend and because of your encouragement, I am going to explore the days they spent together in Vegas. 
> 
> Disclaimer again: Wrap it up! Also, don't try to get freaky in the High Roller. You will get arrested. This is a fanfic where arrests, STDs, and unexpected pregnancies do not happen.

The bright sunlight interrupted the peaceful sleep that Charlotte had been enjoying. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Sidney moving around his hotel suite. There appeared to be a room service cart in the corner. She sat up and pulled the white sheets up around her as she watched Sidney pop a berry in his mouth. The white hotel robe he was wearing was open to show his chiseled chest and grey boxer briefs.

“Good morning” She said smiling as she leaned herself up against the headboard. She tried to straighten her hair as best she could. 

“Good morning. You seemed to have slept well.” He said as he sorted the food in front of him. “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I ordered a little bit of everything.”

“That’s nice of you. I would just like some coffee for right now.” Charlotte started to get up.

“You don’t have to get up. I’ll make it.” Sidney said. “You want sugar and creamer?”

“Yes, please.” She looked out towards the window and could tell the day was probably already heating up. “I don’t remember the last time I slept that well.”

“Me either” Sidney thought of the comfort he felt as he wrapped her up in his arms. They had finally fallen asleep in the early morning after hours of a night of pure euphoria. He loved feeling her body beside him during the night and the way she had reached for his hand as she slept. It was like she was making sure he was still there; it made him feel wanted.

“I was thinking we should stop by my house this morning. I need to grab some clothes if you want me to be your tour guide for the next couple of days.” Charlotte said as she took the coffee from Sidney. The light touch of his fingers grazing hers made her body quiver again. The way this stranger had such power over her was both thrilling and a little intimidating. “I mean if you want to go with me. I don’t know if you need to do anything with the convention.”

“No, it doesn’t matter. The convention was rather lackluster and I would rather spend my time with you.” Sidney smiled. “I’m going to hop in the shower. You can eat and then we can go.”

“I would join you again, but then I think we would never leave this room.” Charlotte smiled as her face turned a little red. Sidney walked over and gave her a sweet kiss. 

“I don’t doubt that.” He said as he tossed his robe onto the chair in the corner. “I’ll just be a second.”

Charlotte got out of bed and looked in the mirror. She looked like she had been done six ways from Sunday, which in all honesty had been what happened. She threw on her dress from the day before and pulled her hair back. The room service tray had been filled with every breakfast food imaginable. She could tell he had eaten while she was still sleeping, but there was a plate next to his that he had made for her. There were some random clothes and bags in a chair that she moved over to the bench that was nearby. A book fell on the floor and a younger version of Sidney was looking back at her. She picked up the book and turned it over “Love Knows No End” by Sidney Parker. She suddenly remembered how her high school friends had been obsessed with the book. She had never read it since she was too focused on maintaining a perfect GPA at the time. She read the sleeve jacket as she took a bite of food to remind her of the premise. 

Sidney suddenly entered the room and saw Charlotte holding the book. He wanted to ask her if she ever had read it, but didn't want to seem arrogant. He put his watch on and started buttoning up his shirt. 

"Do you have anything particular that you want to do while you're in town?" Charlotte asked as she slipped on her sandals.

"Nope. You can just lead and I will follow." 

They gathered up their belongings and headed downstairs to the parking garage. Sidney was enamored with how personable Charlotte was. She was always smiling and saying hello. He was rather envious of the way she could so easily converse with people. They made it to the parking garage and Charlotte led him to a black Audi S4. 

"Nice car"

"I treated myself after graduation" Charlotte said.

They hopped in the car and drove towards Charlotte's home. As they took the surface streets to her house, Sidney looked at the varying architecture of the city. The casino owners were known to demolish the old casinos to build new mega-resorts, but just a short drive off the strip had older neighborhoods and strip malls. 

"How long have you lived here?" Sidney asked.

"I moved here right before high school. I was born in California." Charlotte said as she weaved in and out of traffic. "You never said where you were from."

"Sanditon. It's a small beach town in England. My mother is actually American. She was born in South Carolina, but we were raised in England."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"I have two brothers, Tom and Arthur, and then my little sister Diana. What about you?"

"I have ten."

"Ten!?"

"I know it sounds insane. I won't name them all for you and in my mom's defense there were a couple of sets of twins thrown in."

"So where do you fall in the birth order?"

"Are you asking if I suffer from middle child syndrome? The neglected middle child who became a stripper?" Charlotte laughed.

"No, not all. Have people said that?" Sidney asked.

"The assumptions people have when you're a stripper can be pretty wild." Charlotte replied. "I'm the second oldest. I wasn't neglected. I just did a lot of babysitting."

"Does your family still live in town?"

"Yes, they live up in the northwest area. They have a house with a couple of acres up there. It's pretty nice. Sometimes you forget you are in Las Vegas when you're there."

Sidney's eyes had been focused on Charlotte as she spoke. He wondered what would have happened if he had met her in a different venue. She was a natural beauty and even though he wasn't oblivious to the fact that he could turn heads, he didn't know if he would have had the courage to approach her. He slid his hand onto her upper thigh and then looked out the window to see the striking red rocks in front of him.

"What are those red rocks?"

"That's Red Rock Canyon. It's a conservation area where people hike and rock climb. Spring Mountain Ranch is also back there. It's an old ranch that used to be owned by Howard Hughes. You can take a tour and they'll tell you the history of the ranch. There is even a secret room in the house. I used to love going there as a teen."

Charlotte suddenly made a left turn into an apartment complex that looked quite modern and stood out against the homes in the area. The interior of her apartment was just how Sidney thought it would be. It was decorated in bright colors with various flower paintings around the living room, which had a huge window that looked out over the city.

"Make yourself at home. I have some drinks in the fridge. I shouldn't be long." Charlotte left the room. 

Sidney walked to the kitchen and grabbed an ice tea from the refrigerator. The contents of her refrigerator was the opposite of what his contained. His refrigerator at home was basically empty except for the few bottles of beer he kept on hand. He could tell she must love to cook based on all the fresh produce she had. 

Sidney went back to the living room and looked at the photos she had on her shelves. There was a photo of her with her entire family. All the children had dark brown hair like she did. He could tell she resembled her mother more than her father. The youngest child was holding up a sign "Heywood Clan: 2018". Her name was Charlotte Heywood.

There she was smiling back at him dressed up as a cat with her friends on Halloween. Pictures of her in different natural landscapes. It was obvious she liked to hike. Each of the photos had that bright smile that he loved seeing. He walked over to her yellow couch and sat down. He was shocked by the ease he felt sitting in her home. He usually felt uncomfortable in a new place, but not here. It was like he was meant to be in this moment.

Charlotte got out of the shower and brushed her wet hair. She put on a light blue tank top and a colorful midi skirt. There was no need to bother with any type of makeup other than mascara and some lipstick. She walked towards the living room and stared at Sidney for a moment. She felt crazy for thinking how much it felt like he belonged there. Their physical connection was off the charts, but there was some unspoken pull towards him that was more than just the physical. She walked over and sat beside him.

"Where were you in that photo?" Sidney asked as he pointed to a picture of her smiling with a small child that was obviously not a relation of hers.

"I was on a medical mission trip to Belize a few years ago. It's what inspired me to go ahead and get my PhD. I have always had an interest in medicine, but it just solidified it." Charlotte wrapped her arms around his. "So tell me about being a writer."

"There is nothing much to tell. I wrote this book and it exploded. When I wrote it I didn't expect all these accolades to come my way. I was young and inexperienced with everything. It was all pretty overwhelming. I am a pretty private person, so it took me some time to get adjusted to all of the attention. Luckily, it is easier to keep to yourself when you are a writer. I can't imagine if my face was out there as an actor and I had to be bombarded all the time." Sidney explained thinking about that time in his life. 

"And what about now? What was this convention you were attending?"

"It was a writers conference. My publisher wanted me to go and start promoting my next project. I had some fans of the first book come out and they were lovely, but that type of promotion really isn't my thing. I would prefer to just let my work speak for itself." Sidney looked rather solemn. "I just always feel like a failure when I am around these other authors. I put too much pressure on myself that I need to live up to my previous work. It's like I lost the original motivation I had for writing."

"I'm sure you will find it again." Charlotte smiled as she slipped her hand into his. He turned and looked at her. He didn't doubt that she was right. He moved closer towards her and kissed her. Her lips felt so familiar it was as if he was meant to kiss her and only her for the rest of his life. The feeling would have unnerved him years ago, but now he just wanted to be consumed by it. She placed her hand beneath his shirt and lightly rubbed his right nipple, which she had learned was a sensitive spot for him. He immediately felt elated and his tender kisses evolved into a harder more urgent need.

Charlotte hiked up her skirt and straddled him as their tongues pressed against each other. Sidney's large hands ran up her back and pulled her closer. She twirled her hips as the throbbing between her legs increased. She felt him getting harder through his pants and knew she couldn't wait any longer. She quickly unfastened his pants as he helped her push them down to the ground. Sidney ran his hands up her thighs and squeezed her backside before ripping her thin panties in two. He smirked at her, pleased with himself at how easily he was able to rip them apart. She smiled and slightly rolled her eyes before kissing him once again. She guided him into her and once again had this feeling of completeness wash over her. They stared at each other with their foreheads touching as they moved with each other. The tension within each of them building to a glorious release. Charlotte collapsed onto Sidney's chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly. After a moment she caught her breath and kissed his neck.

"If we don't get ourselves under control, your tour guide won't be able to walk." Charlotte joked.

"Are you complaining?" Sidney teased.

"Not one bit" Charlotte answered. Her face was lit up with post-coitus glow. "I do need to go put on a new pair of underwear though."

"I would apologize for that, but I'm not really sorry."

"I'm not either" Charlotte left to clean herself up. 

After Charlotte grabbed a couple outfits, they headed back towards the Strip, but this time they stopped by downtown first. There was this great little Thai place near Fremont Street that had the best Thai food in town. There were a couple of empty tables available since they were grabbing a late lunch. 

"This is a cool little place" Sidney said as he glanced around the restaurant. 

"Yes, it's called Le Thai. I love it. My friends and I try to come here at least once a month." Charlotte said as she started looking over the menu. "Do you want to share a couple of dishes?"

"That's fine." Sidney replied. "I usually order Pad Thai and a curry."

"So do I" Charlotte beamed. "Oh, we do have to order their Waterfall Beef. You will love it!"

They placed their food orders and also got some Thai teas. Charlotte was quite pleased with how pleasant it was to be with Sidney. She had never felt this way with anyone before.   
"Can I ask you something? I don't want you to be offended, but I am just curious"

"Do you want to know how long I have been a stripper?" 

"Yes, not that it really matters, but I am just interested."

"About two years. I had earned a scholarship for my first four years of college and I was able to live with my parents. That was extremely helpful, but I knew that once I started med school that I needed out of that house. I started cocktailing at night, but hours started getting reduced. A friend of mine suggested I try stripping. She knew someone who had paid for their entire schooling and bought a house in cash. Initially, it wasn't something I wanted to even consider. I thought my father would kill me." Charlotte explained.

"What does he think of it?" 

"He tries not to. I don't talk about it. It is kind of like my hidden life that I try to disconnect from. There are women who love doing it and the attention they get. I don't look down at them at all, but I just want to get my money and get out. I've been able to save a lot and I have no student debt. I know I can't do it forever though. I'm in my second year of medical school, so I have a long ways to go. I'm just taking it day by day to be honest."

"It sounds like you have a good financial plan."

"I do. I don't want to graduate with hundreds of thousands of dollars in debt." Charlotte said confidently. She was actually quite proud of how far ahead she planned. "Now I am going to ask you a question. How often do you frequent strip clubs?"

"Honestly, only three times. It was the first time I had ever gone alone. The other two times were bachelor parties."

"Three times? You seemed quite confident when you were there. I assumed you were a regular with the confidence that you exuded."

"I can't believe I even asked you to come to my room. It must have been the mixture of the alcohol and heat that made me a little loopy. Add to that how unbelievably attractive you are. I was out of my mind." Sidney confessed. 

Charlotte blushed as the waiter placed the food on the table. They discussed their childhood, and families as they ate their meal. Sidney talked about his family dynamics. How his brother Tom was picked to help run the family business while his younger siblings floundered about still trying to figure out what to do with their lives. Sidney had been the quiet one of the bunch. Charlotte gave insight into what it is like to grow up in such a large family. She had been quite independent growing up, but had to help with the younger siblings often. Any chance she had to leave home and explore, she would take. They were both similar in many ways, most importantly how much they cherished their families.   
After lunch they made their way back to Sidney's hotel room to drop off Charlotte's belongings. The summer heat had made them both quite tired and before they knew it the break before heading back out turned into a long afternoon nap. Charlotte woke up before Sidney and watched him as he slept. The past twenty four hours had been a whirlwind and as she laid there looking at his face, she couldn't grasp that they had only known each other for one day. She felt like they had been together a lifetime and for a moment she let herself imagine what that would be like. The thought of coming home to him after a long day and waking up to him every morning made her smile. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She knew she should be guarding her heart. He would be leaving in a few days and nothing but hurt could come from thoughts of a future.  
Sidney woke up and they decided to brave the heat and walk around the Las Vegas Strip with the rest of the tourists. They spent the evening hitting all of the tourists spots. They watched the Bellagio fountain show and then walked over to Planet Hollywood and lingered in the Miracle Mile Shops for awhile. They got some gelato and headed to the Paris casino. Sidney told Charlotte about his own trips to the real Paris, a place Charlotte always wanted to go. 

Even though they were surrounded by people, they felt like they were in their own little world. Their attention was only focused on each other. Sidney tried to remember the last time he felt this happy, but nothing came to mind. Charlotte had barely let go of his hand all day and he loved it. They took some photos outside Caesar's Palace before heading in to grab dinner at one of Gordon Ramsey's restaurants. Charlotte made him laugh often and he dreaded the thought that in a couple of short days he would no longer be around her. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I booked a cabin on the High Roller" Charlotte said after dinner. 

"What's The High Roller?" Sidney asked.

"It's like the London Eye. I know someone who works it and I was able to reserve a pod for just us"

"That sounds like fun"

Sidney paid for dinner and they crossed the bridge to the other side of the Strip. The casino lights were bright and the night had begun to cool off slightly, but it was still quite warm to Sidney. They made their way to The Linq promenade and bought a couple of drinks before boarding. Charlotte stood in front of the large observation window. They were both quiet as they enjoyed the slow ascent and sipped on their drinks. Sidney walked up behind Charlotte and wrapped his arms around her. 

"The lights of the city are amazing. Thanks for thinking of this." Sidney said as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

"I'm glad you like it." Charlotte said with a sadness in her voice. 

"Are you okay?" Sidney asked.

"I'm fine." Charlotte answered. "I just can't help thinking about how fantastic these past twenty four hours have been and I'm not just talking about the physical aspect. I mean all of it. I really enjoy being with you."

"Me too. I feel like I was meant to find you." Sidney hugged her tightly. 

"I know we have our lives and you'll have to go back to yours."

"Let's not think about that right now." Sidney suddenly felt a pain in his chest. A physical hurt when he thought about being parted from her. 

"You're right. Let's just enjoy each day we have together. We can live it to the fullest and just be grateful that it happened." Charlotte forced a smile on her face. Sidney kissed her again.

Every time he kissed her the craving she had for him intensified. She could feel that he felt the same way. The force between them was transcendental and made their physical attachment more passionate. The way Sidney caressed her body entranced her entire being. She grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs.

"Here?" He whispered.

"Yes"

They made their way to the floor. There was no time for foreplay. No time for the teasing that Sidney had tortured her with the night before. They both just had the need to be one again. To provide each other with the comfort and pleasure that they had only found with each other.


	3. Lake Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is staying well out there. I hope you enjoy this small distraction. Thanks again for the comments! I always love reading them.

Charlotte and Sidney’s night out had turned into quite the adventure. They quickly made their way out of The Linq promenade and headed back towards the Wynn resort. They took a detour into the Venetian and were able to catch one of the last gondola rides. Sidney had taken a real gondola ride when he had vacationed in Venice the prior year, but as he sat on the boat with Charlotte he couldn’t even recall the memory. He started picturing what it would be like to have Charlotte as his travel partner. He loved how curious she was and how much she loved learning new things. She was very intelligent and had no problem in challenging him. He couldn’t remember any other woman ever making him feel the way she did. He couldn’t help but kiss her gently as she spoke at speeds that he didn’t think were possible. 

He was more quiet than usual as they walked through the Grand Canal Shoppes. Charlotte knew she hadn’t done anything wrong, but she knew something must have been on his mind. He seemed content and was still quite affectionate, so she chose to let any thought of him not being happy exit her mind. They made their way back to Sidney’s hotel room. The late night heat still made it feel like they were stuck in a hot oven. Charlotte could feel the light sweat on her back as Sidney casually touched her as she entered the elevator to the room. 

Charlotte tossed her purse onto the table when they walked into the room. She had lived in Las Vegas for so long, but the city lights still amazed her. There weren’t any words spoken as they both got into the shower. They both gasped as the cool water hit their warm skin, but after the initial shock the water felt soothing. Charlotte felt an indescribable heaviness between them and she knew that Sidney felt it too. She couldn’t believe the intimacy she knew they shared after only knowing each other a couple of days. As she reached and silently soaped up his chest, her heart sank. Tomorrow would be their last together, but she didn’t want it to end. It had felt as though she had been living some type of fairy tale and she couldn’t imagine no longer feeling the connection they shared.

Sidney exited the shower as Charlotte was finishing up. He put on some black boxer briefs and jumped into bed. The nice cool sheets hit his back and he let out a deep breath. He could hear Charlotte singing softly in the bathroom and the sound of her voice brought warmth to his body. After their conversation on the High Roller, when she confirmed that she felt the same way he did, it was hard for him to keep focusing on the fun they were having. The feelings he had grew deeper with every passing minute. The power that Charlotte had over him was astounding and he didn’t think she understood that. She could come out of that bathroom right now and tell him to forget his life, to stay with her, and he would. 

A few minutes later, Charlotte joined him wearing an eyelash lace satin camisole with small satin shorts. She loved the black and white polka dot pattern and always thought it was something Marilyn Monroe would have worn. It was her favorite nightwear and she was happy to finally be able to wear it in front of someone. She looked at Sidney lying in the bed and smiled as he opened his arms up to her, beckoning her to come join him. She slid into bed and positioned the back of her body up against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. There was no space between them as they lay there lightly caressing each other’s skin. 

Charlotte felt Sidney starting to harden behind her as he traced his finger from her shoulder down her arm. He pulled her hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss at the base of her neck, and then her shoulder. Charlotte felt herself shiver with every kiss. She turned around to face him, noticing a new look in his eye. It was a look she had not seen yet and there was great need and comfort in it. She placed her hand on his jaw and brushed her thumb over his pouty lower lip. She couldn’t ever recall seeing a more handsome man. He tilted his head and kissed her with such gentleness that she felt as though she could melt right then. She placed her leg up over his hips as he ran his hand down her back ending with a tender squeeze of her bottom. He flipped her on her back and stared at her for a moment. 

“Don’t move” He whispered as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He placed his lips right under her earlobe and softly allowed his lips to trace her body. He kissed a small beauty mark she had on her chest before he delicately removed her top. Her nipples hardened as the satin glided over them. He used one of his hands to cup her breast and subtly played with her. The feel of his mouth hitting that sensitive spot on her side made her jolt. He moved his hand from her bosom and allowed his fingers to work their way up her inner thighs. She twisted beneath his touch. Every inch of her felt as if it could burst into flames with every move he made. They had been with each other many times in the past two days, but this slow and delicate torture he was putting her through made her want to explode. She could feel the fluttering start to strengthen between her legs and didn’t know how much she could take. She didn’t even remember him removing the rest of her clothing as she lay there in ecstasy. 

He began to imprint kisses on each of her inner thighs, slowly getting closer to her lady bits. She wondered for a moment if this was along the line of tantric sex. He was so focused on every part of her that she felt as though she was a dish he was savoring. Every moment began to feel more intimate than the last. Suddenly, she felt his tongue flick against her sweet spot and her whole body jolted. The urge to be filled with him became overwhelming. It was as though she had been possessed by an erotic demon that only he could cast out. After a few moments she started grasping for him.

“Sidney” She gasped. Her breath was heavy with anticipation. He raised himself up and inched his way back up her body until they were facing each other. Charlotte noticed an unfamiliar look fall upon his face. He looked to be in a state of euphoria and the way he was staring at her so fondly made her heart skip a beat. She dared to hope that she knew what that look meant because she felt it too. Before she could think of it a second longer he plunged into her. 

“Charlotte” He moaned into her neck as she thrust her body up to meet his. They moved in sync at a slower pace than their previous encounters. The hunger she had for him being satisfied with each deep thrust. It did not take long for him to feel her tightening all around him. She exploded from within and screamed out. Upon seeing her reaction he also found his own release. He loved knowing that he could gratify her in this way and watching her look so fulfilled increased his own enjoyment. 

Sidney rolled to the side and interlaced his hand with Charlotte’s. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly before putting both of their hands upon her stomach. She peered at him with adoration. The man that lay beside her was everything that she could ever want. He gave her a half smile before planting his head on the pillow. Their hands clenched together not wanting to part. They both stared at the ceiling and in the silence that lingered were words that they couldn’t say. 

The next morning Sidney and Charlotte got dressed and headed out to Lake Mead. Sidney had never been and Charlotte’s friend had invited her to hang out, and use their jet skis. Charlotte had decided to grab some lunch items from the store on the way there. The drive to the lake would be about forty minutes and even though it was hot out, the skies were bright and blue. There was hardly a cloud in the sky. 

They sang along to 90's R&B as they drove along the 93 freeway towards Henderson. There wasn’t much midday traffic which made Charlotte quite happy.  
“Can I ask you something?” Charlotte asked as she turned down the radio. 

“You know you can” Sidney replied as he looked out the window at all the tract housing flying by. He had bought some new sunglasses before they had left the hotel and he was very grateful for them at this moment.

“When was the last time you were in a relationship?”

“Eight years ago”

“Eight years!” Charlotte replied rather shocked that he had not had a girlfriend during that time.

“There are reasons and I didn’t say I had been celibate”

“I definitely didn’t think you had been celibate. Your skills don’t seem that rusty.”

“Hey! I haven’t been some type of manslut either.” Sidney declared.

“So spill the details.” Charlotte pressed. 

“I had the typical high school girlfriend. I was dating her when I wrote my first book. We tried making it work through college, but I didn’t like the way my success started to change her. It seemed more like she had stayed with me for the fame and money rather than for me. Anyways, I broke it off and went into a slight depression. I knew I had made the right decision, but I didn’t even know why I wanted to write anymore. I just questioned myself.”

“And why haven’t you had a girlfriend since?”

“Nobody ever caught my eye as being a long term situation. After awhile I felt like I shouldn’t even bother with the whole relationship thing. I then realized I wasn’t really suited to be a one night stand kind of guy either, so here I am.” Sidney sighed. “It’s been a couple of years since I have been with someone, physically.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed that.” Charlotte replied. 

“What about you?”

“It’s been a couple of years for me too. I guess we’re making up for lost time, aren’t we?” Charlotte laughed. She was still in shock that she could have found such a kindred spirit in a strip club. 

“What about a relationship? Is there some guy out there that holds your heart?” Sidney asked teasingly.

Charlotte glanced at him quickly, trying to keep her eye on the road. She swallowed trying to push down the truthful answer to this question.

“There were a few flirtations in high school. I dated a guy for a while after graduation. He was definitely not the person for me. I was young and naïve, so I didn’t realize it at the time. I’m thankful it ended. There have only been a handful of dates since then. I have really just focused on school. I figured the right man would come along when he was supposed to.” 

“Do you think you could fit a relationship into your life now?”

“If it’s the right man”

“I’m sure he would have to be pretty spectacular to turn your head”

“Very” Charlotte grinned as she felt an extra thump in her chest. 

The drive through Boulder City was lovely. Charlotte had decided to take the detour through town and showed Sidney the small city that had been built during the construction of Hoover Dam. The Boulder Dam hotel had been built in 1933 and Hollywood celebrities at the time, such as Bette Davis and Shirley Temple, would stay there. There were lots of little antique and vintage shops along the main street, along with breweries and diners. Charlotte always loved to take a weekend day trip up there when the weather was cooler. There would be art festivals and other activities that would draw people in. 

They made their way down to the lake and Charlotte quickly found her friends, Kasey and Sarah. They had their boat tied up and a couple of jet skis. She introduced Sidney to them and it appeared that they all immediately hit it off. Sidney took off his shirt and stood there in his black swim trunks. Charlotte took a magazine out of the driver’s side door and started fanning herself down. She didn’t know if it was the sun or the look of him that suddenly made her body warm up.

“You okay?” He asked. “Make sure you keep hydrated”

“I’m fine” She gulped as she watched him walk over to assist her friends with the jet skis. She removed the sun dress she was wearing to reveal her vintage emerald green bikini. She thought she caught Sidney looking at her as she had removed her clothes. She put her over-sized sunglasses back on and saw Sidney motioning to her. She ran down to meet him at the edge of the water. 

“You ready?” He asked. He seemed very excited to get on the water and she was thrilled just to be with him. 

“Give me a moment” She said as she slid on some water sandals. Kasey walked over to her.

“Charlotte” Kasey said startling her. Kasey had a curious expression on her face.

“What?”

“He is fabulous.”

“You’ve only known him a few minutes.” Charlotte said, trying not to let on to any feelings she had, but knowing that Kasey was right with her assessment.

“I know that, but I also know that my instincts are never wrong.” Kasey said as she looked at Sidney. “Now go get on that jet ski before I do.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked back over to where Sidney was standing. He smiled at her as he handed her a life vest. He made sure she had it on properly and they hopped on. She grasped his waist as tight as she could while they sped along the lake. The water spraying them just enough to keep them cool. An hour had passed and they made it back to the boat for lunch. Sidney was like a little kid in a candy shop and wanted to hit the water again. He got back on the jet ski and rode away as Charlotte admired him from afar. His muscular arms already seemed more tanned than they had been when they arrived. He zoomed by them several times with a huge smile on his face. 

“Are you sure you guys have only known each other a couple of days?” Sarah asked.

“I’m sure I would have mentioned if I had met some guy who is hotter than hell and actually interested in me.”

“Charlotte, you need to stop selling yourself short. Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are a catch.” Sarah took a sip of her beer. “And by the looks of it, he knows that.”  
“Well, he leaves tomorrow.” Charlotte said quietly, as she looked over to see Sidney starting to climb aboard the boat. He walked over and kissed her forehead. Charlotte handed him a drink and he took the seat beside her. 

“I’m going to have Kasey start up the boat” Sarah stood up. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent on the boat exploring the little coves throughout the lake. Sidney was surprised at how crystal clear the water was where they went cliff jumping. For dinner they made their way to one of the small islands. Sidney helped Charlotte down from the boat and they climbed to the top of one of the small hills to watch the sunset.

“I don’t think people realize what magical sunsets Nevada has.” Charlotte said as the sun began to sink into the distance. The skies were filled with pinks and purples. Sidney put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. “It’s quite beautiful.”

“Very beautiful” Sidney replied as he leaned his head against hers. They watched the color of the sky change as the sun sank slowly behind the mountains. The faint sound of music interrupted the silence. Sidney stood up suddenly and reached his hand out to Charlotte. She took his hand and he pulled her up. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“We’re dancing”

“I don’t really dance, at least not properly"

“I don’t either”

“Then what are we doing?” She laughed.

“We’ll just sway” He smiled and pulled her closer to him. He took her hands and placed them around his neck. “Come on”

Charlotte didn’t need much prodding. She placed her head on his shoulder and they rocked ever so slightly together. She could hear his heart beating in perfect harmony with hers. Their bodies pressed against each other as the world around them faded away like the sun.


	4. Love is a Gamble

After their sunset dance at the lake, Sidney and Charlotte said their goodbyes and made it back to the hotel. Charlotte had wished they could stand there swaying forever as the sun dipped down. She felt so safe in his arms and when he let go, reality came rushing back to both of them. The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one. Sidney’s hand had remained on Charlotte’s upper thigh the entire time. His touch was a constant presence and she wondered if it was because he never wanted to let go either. Charlotte felt slightly foolish that she could have such strong feelings for someone she had only known a few days, but she couldn’t ignore it. She knew others would think she was crazy, but these feelings were deep and true. There was no doubt how she felt even if it seemed so very rushed.

They had decided that Sidney would check out of the hotel early and they would spend his last night in town at her home. She had suggested that they do a morning drive to the Valley of Fire before he caught his flight. A lump formed in her throat when she thought of his absence. They grabbed all his things and she double checked that the few personal items she had brought were packed. Sidney looked at the room with a bit of sadness. He already felt sentimental thinking of the couple of days they had spent together. This room would always hold a special place in his heart.

It was later in the night by the time they got back to Charlotte’s place. Charlotte sat on the couch and waited for Sidney to get out of the shower. She poured a couple of glasses of red wine and set them on her coffee table. When he finally emerged in a plain white shirt and some plaid pajama pants, she was quite relaxed. Sidney looked at her smiling as she sat there with a donut pajama set on.

“Donut disturb” Sidney laughed. “That’s cute”

“Don’t tease me. These are very comfy. If you were staying longer you would find out I really am not a morning person.” Charlotte said before she realized the weight of the words.

“It’s strange. I feel like our time together has been a lot longer than a few days,” Sidney replied. He made himself more comfortable on the couch as she handed him one of the glasses of wine. Charlotte leaned her body up against his as she brought her knees up to her chest. She took a sip of the wine and then laid her head on his shoulder. He smelled heavenly and she wanted to soak up every detail she could while she had the chance.

“I know. I’ve enjoyed our time together very much.”

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed her tightly. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. As they sat there he could see their future laid out before them. The life they could lead together and the children they would have. It was clear as day to him, but he hesitated to say anything more. He didn’t want to scare her off, but he was torn. He knew how he felt and he was certain that the emotions that were swirling inside of him weren’t some sort of hallucination. He loved her. It sounded absurd and he wasn’t sure what the odds of success were for people who only knew each other a few days, but he felt they would succeed. His eyes met her and he found himself lost once again in her deep brown eyes. He could tell by looking at her that she cared for him, but how deep did her feelings go? He was too scared to ask and didn’t want to mess up this moment they were sharing. If anything he knew that he would at least have this moment to look back on fondly for the rest of his life. He kissed the top of her head.

Charlotte observed Sidney’s change in behavior. There was a melancholy that had suddenly come over him. She took Sidney’s wine glass out of his hand and placed both glasses back on the table. She pushed him gently to the side and guided him to lay on the couch. She kissed him delicately as though he would vanish if she pushed too hard. The brushing of her lips on his immediately made his body react. Her right leg was in between his legs and she felt his member quiver. Sidney put a hand on each side of Charlotte’s face and drew her to him. His mouth was slightly open as their lips touched, but Charlotte pulled away and started allowing her tongue to glide down Sidney’s neck. He moaned and she knew she had touched just the right spot. She could feel him harden more against her thigh. She slipped down Sidney’s body and released him from his pants.

Sidney felt his whole body start to come alive in anticipation. He bit his lower lip as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his member. The touch of her tongue on the most sensitive areas of his nether regions drove him to levels of elation that he felt he could not physically endure. He felt like she was mapping out a journey and he was her map. He was rock solid and didn’t know how much of this stimulation he could take. The warmth of her mouth as she finally enveloped him, made him feel like he was going to explode immediately. She had hit a rhythm that made the entire room spin and when she began to moan the room completely disappeared. When she finally looked up and their eyes locked, he knew he was gone. He jolted slightly as he spilled into her, grabbing her shoulder tightly as he finished. She loved watching the face he made as she pleasured him.

Charlotte sat up and gave him a grin that made him realize she was quite proud of her skills. She took a sip of wine and he pulled her back down on top of him. He looked delighted as he kissed her tenderly. There was a sweet, flirtatious look in his eyes. Charlotte wedged herself between the couch and Sidney’s warm body. She listened to the beating of his heart as it lulled her into a trance.

“You know what I was thinking” Sidney said, trying to keep calm. There was no response. He moved the hair that was blocking his view of Charlotte’s face and saw that she was asleep. “I was thinking I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Sidney sighed. It was so much easier to confess your feelings when someone can’t hear them. He stayed there on the couch for a few moments cherishing every breath she took. After a few minutes he stood up and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her under the sheets and tucked her in before climbing in beside her. He laid on his side staring at her when she suddenly inched closer to him in her sleep. It was like she knew instinctively that she always belonged in his arms.

\---------

Charlotte woke up extra early the next morning to find Sidney’s arms around her. She checked the time and realized they had enough time. She turned over and looked at his sleeping face. His face had a look of contentment on it and she didn’t want to wake him. The sooner he woke up meant the sooner that their day would begin and with every passing minute, it would get closer to his departure. She swallowed and started nudging him awake.

“Sidney,” Charlotte whispered. “You have to get up”

Sidney made some noises that weren’t quite words.

“Come on, Sidney,” she said a little louder as he pulled her body back towards his. She rolled her eyes slightly, but couldn’t deny how much she loved feeling his touch in the morning.

“Kiss me and I will get up.”

“If I kiss you I don’t think we will never get out of this bed.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Sidney replied with his eyes now wide open.

“Not really, but we can’t let the sun beat us.” Charlotte said. She then leaned down and gave Sidney a soft kiss. “Now come on.”

“Yes, ma’am,” He said as he climbed out of bed. “I like it when you’re bossy.” He grinned and lightly smacked her derriere. She looked back at him with a smirk.

They got dressed into some comfortable clothes that were both appropriate for a short hike and something Sidney could wear on the plane ride home. Charlotte watched from the doorway as he took inventory of the items in his suitcase. She could feel a burning sensation start to form in her eyes. She quickly shook her head and walked away. Sidney thought he had seen her wipe away a tear, but he wasn’t sure.

They hit the road early and grabbed some to go breakfast from a store on the way out of town. The Valley of Fire wasn’t a long drive out of town. Charlotte had decided to go to the Rainbow Vista overlook. It wasn’t that long of a hike and they could have breakfast at the overlook. On the ride to the state park, they compared the places they had traveled to and what still remained on their lists of places to see. They realized how many places they had in common. They talked about bands they had wished that they had seen play live. Their conversation weaved its way through many topics except the topic of him leaving and what that would look like for both of them.

Sidney grabbed Charlotte’s backpack that had their breakfast inside and carried it as they took the short trail to the overlook. Nobody was on the trail yet and they had the place to themselves. They had seen a few bighorn sheep driving in and as they got settled on the rock a lizard scurried past. Sidney jumped a little.

“Are you afraid of a little lizard?” Charlotte teased.

“No, but it did startle me.” He said as he started to unpack the bag. He handed Charlotte the thermos that had the coffee in it. She started making it as he put together their small plates of food. “How often do you come here?”

“Not often enough.” she replied.

“This is a beautiful spot.”

“Yes, it is. I’ve always wanted to come up here for a sunrise breakfast.”

“Why haven’t you?”

“I just wanted to make sure the memory was with someone special.” Charlotte answered. She immediately took a bite of fruit. He could tell she was blushing.

“I see.” His heart fluttered momentarily. They ate their breakfast and watched the sunrise over the colorful rocks, stealing looks often. It didn’t take long for them to eat because both had suddenly lost their appetite. The weight of his departure growing heavier. Charlotte packed up the small mess that had been made and secured all their trash in the backpack. Both of them rising together to stand and stretch. Their bodies inched closer together until there was no space for the bright sun to break through. Sidney’s kiss started tenderly and evolved into something more passionate. They heard some voices coming up behind them and he slowly pulled away. She didn’t want their lips to ever part, but knew she couldn’t remain in this moment forever.

The moment the trail was suitable for them to hold hands, Sidney gripped her hand tightly. She tried hard to keep her emotions contained as they made their way back to the car. Sidney tossed on a new t-shirt and they made their way back into town, to the airport. Charlotte knew she couldn’t accompany him to the gate, so she pulled into the parking garage and parked. As she turned off the car Sidney took her hand and kissed her knuckles. They looked knowingly at each other and then both got out of the car. Charlotte grabbed Sidney’s arm as he rolled his bag with the other. They made their way down the elevator to the moving walkway, and stopped to the side as other travelers made their way to the terminal.

“Charlotte,” Sidney said as his breath started to become heavy. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. It took every ounce of strength she had not to break down in tears. She knew he had to get back to his life. A life without her and to try and ask him to stay, to put his life aside and start anew would be too selfish of her. She could feel her heart starting to break. There was no doubt she had grown to love him in these past few days and she wished their circumstances could be different.

Sidney held on to her so tightly that he thought that she wouldn’t be able to breathe. He tried to catch his breath and gain control of himself. He pushed her slightly from him and looked at her face. He could see her eyes were starting to tear up. He kissed her with a fervor that would ensure that she would never forget him. The intensity that she responded with made him feel slightly relieved that they were in public for he would have taken her right then and there if he could have. He wanted to make her feel the love he had for her, to worship every inch of her like the goddess she was. When they reluctantly let each other go, they both had moisture in their eyes.

“Goodbye Sidney,” Charlotte finally said in a barely audible voice.

“Goodbye Charlotte,” Sidney said before stepping onto the moving walkway. Their eyes remained steady on each other until he had to step off and walk into the terminal. Charlotte turned immediately into an open elevator and made her way back to the third floor. The second she sat in her car she burst into tears. It was as though her heart had been ripped from her and was currently on its way to England. Regret immediately set in that she hadn’t told Sidney the truth.

Sidney made his way inside and found a bench to sit on. He needed a moment to compose himself. He could feel the tears starting to form larger in his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cried and took a deep breath as he allowed every emotion to wash over him.

\-----------

A few days had passed since Sidney’s departure and Charlotte had decided to wrap herself up in her bed with her favorite flavor of ice cream. She hadn’t heard from him yet and wasn’t sure she ever would. She tried to convince herself that this was just a fling. She thought that maybe she fooled herself into thinking it was something more due to the excitement that had surrounded their relationship. He was also very nice to look at with skills that would make any woman lose herself. She tried watching a movie, but everything was making her sad. She missed him terribly. She thought about texting him, but what would she say. _Hey! It’s me Charlotte, the girl you left in Vegas. What are you up to?_ She felt ridiculous and decided she should try to get a hold of herself. She walked back to the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer. She glanced at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall and couldn’t even recognize herself. Her eyes had been swollen from crying for three days straight and her hair was an absolute mess. Suddenly, she noticed a piece of paper sitting by her photos that she hadn’t seen before. Her bedroom had been her place of confinement since he left. She had barely ventured out of bed. She walked over and picked up the paper. Her heart started beating out of her chest and she saw his handwriting. She slowly opened the letter and tears started to form in her eyes once again.

_My dearest Charlotte,_

_I cannot fall asleep because I am in such torment. These past few days have been the best of my entire life. I never thought that I would ever find someone like you. From the moment our eyes met I felt this unspoken connection. I didn’t immediately understand it, but with every minute that passed by I came to realize more and more that you are my person. The person I want to spend my entire life with. The person I want to have a family with. Hell, I never even thought about having a family until you. I can see our future together so clearly. I love you and my love for you burns so deeply that I can barely contain it. I know it sounds insane after such a short time together, but I do. I hope to God that I find the courage to tell you this tomorrow, but I had to let these feelings out somewhere and the page seemed the appropriate place._

_Yours Always, Sidney_

Charlotte instantly fell to the floor and started to cry. This time they were tears of joy. He actually loved her. She wasn’t as crazy as she thought. She read the letter several times. She had known in her heart that he had an intense look of love and devotion in his eyes the last time they made love. Her heart felt it, but her mind had made her think she was crazy to think that the same feelings she had, he shared. She got up off the floor and rushed to the bathroom. She washed her face and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. She grabbed her passport from her drawer and made sure she had her ID. She didn’t even bother to pack. She didn’t know the weather in England and figured she could buy whatever she needed when she landed. She just needed him to know right now, right at this very second that she loved him too. She snatched her car keys from the tray beside the door and grabbed a sweater from the rack. Before she opened the door she picked up his letter again. She didn’t want to part with his written words and knew it would give her courage on the flight. She opened her door and almost collapsed in shock.

“Are you going somewhere?” Sidney said as calmly as he could. He could feel himself already being overcome with emotions at the sight of her. He could tell her eyes were puffier than normal.

Charlotte gasped and tried taking a breath, but couldn’t. Sidney immediately put down the bag he was holding and placed his hand on her shoulder. He noticed the letter she had in her hand. He had forgotten that he had written it. He had been in such a tired and blissful haze that night. He wrote it with the intention of throwing it away. He wanted her to hear it from his own voice just how much he cared for her.

“I was going to find you. I figured there couldn’t be too many Sidney Parkers in Sanditon,” Charlotte said as she started to cry. “What are you doing here?”

“I came here to ask you something. Something I should have asked before I ever left.” Sidney took a deep breath.

“Yes!” Charlotte proclaimed.

“I haven’t even asked you the question,” Sidney replied as a started grinning ear to ear.

“I don’t care what it is. The answer is yes.” Charlotte said excitedly. “I just know I want us together.”

He tossed his bag inside her home, picked up her up, and started to kiss her ardently. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her inside. He kicked the door to her apartment shut. They both started removing articles of clothing before they even hit the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and she stared at his chest. Her fingertips traced his muscles and she felt an aching need start to grow.

“Just so we are clear, you did just agree to be my wife.” Sidney said has he hovered above her.

Charlotte beamed into the face of her future husband.

“We are crystal clear.” Charlotte couldn’t contain her excitement and started crying tears of joy. She could see Sidney’s eyes start to fill.

“I love you, Charlotte.”

“I love you, Sidney.”

\------------

_10 years later…_

The stage lights glared down on Sidney and he could barely see any of the faces of the five thousand convention attendees that were currently staring back at him. This was the last day of the three day convention and he was rather glad to have it almost behind him. He was very thankful for all that the past ten years had given him, but he was looking forward to his year sabbatical.

“We are going to take a few last questions from the audience, if you don’t mind Sidney?” The moderator asked.

“That’s perfectly fine.” Sidney smiled.

“Is it true that your book series is being adapted into a movie?” A woman of about twenty five asked.

“I was planning on announcing it at the end of this panel, but yes. Universal did pick up the rights and they are currently in development. Filming should start in about a year.” Sidney answered. The whole room erupted in applause. Another member of the audience came to the microphone.

“How hard was it for you to change genres? Your first book was fantastic, but was a mystery. Were you nervous the fans wouldn’t follow you into romance?” An older male had asked.

“I didn’t think of that at all. I just thought about what inspired me.” Sidney glanced to the side of the stage and smiled at the radiant being who stood there. “I feel like the Sidney Parker who wrote a hit mystery book was a completely different man. I ended up finding a new group of fans, but I am appreciative of anyone who has enjoyed my work.”

“I am going to chime in here with a question. Everyone knows most of your backstory at this point. It has been written about in magazines and such, but you keep your marriage out of the press for the most part. Your books are very sensual. How much of your personal life have you put in your books? ” The moderator of the panel asked.

“It’s hard not to insert some of yourself into the characters you write about, but nobody needs to know what is based on truth and what is completely fictional. As long as they enjoy the characters and the story, that is all that matters to me. My marriage is for me and I am married to an incredible woman that I was lucky enough to charm.” Sidney said blushing slightly.

“Okay, one last audience question.”

A younger female fan approached the microphone. “Speaking of your wife, is it true you married her only a week after knowing her?”

“I’m just going to answer that with, “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.” Sidney laughed.

“Everyone, let’s give a round of applause to Sidney Parker.”

Sidney waved to the crowd as he stood up and walked off stage.

“You were great!” Charlotte said as she leaned up and kissed him. She handed him a handkerchief to clean off the small amount of sweat he had on his forehead.

“I shouldn’t have said that cheesy line about Vegas.”

“The crowd loved it, plus I don’t think they need to know about how we got married by Elvis at a drive thru chapel. It may make them view your romantic wedding scene differently.” Charlotte laughed. “Ow”

“What is it?” Sidney asked.

“Your son feels like jabbing his foot into my ribs.” She looked down at her round belly. Sidney put his hand on it and felt the baby inside her kick.

“Maybe he will be a football player.”

“No, no sports.”

“Do you want him to be a doctor like his brilliant mother?” Sidney said beaming. He was extremely proud of Charlotte and the fact that she had finished her residency. The past ten years had been very busy for both of them.

“I just want him to be happy.” Charlotte stated. She looked at Sidney lovingly. She hoped everyone could be as happy as they truly were.

“I have a surprise” Sidney said. “Let’s get out of here.”

Sidney blindfolded Charlotte as they got into the car. The summer heat beating down on him once again.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked. They had not lived in Las Vegas for a while now, but she still remembered every nook and cranny of the city. She figured that even with a blindfold on she could figure out where she was going. They drove for a few minutes and then the car stopped. Sidney held her hand tightly as he led her around. She smelled that familiar casino smell and heard the slot machines. She could feel herself step on an elevator.

They finally stopped and Sidney took off the blindfold. Charlotte looked around the hotel room. She walked over slowly to the window. The view had changed slightly due to the growth of the city, but she knew immediately that this was _their_ room.

“How did you remember the room number?” She said smiling at him.

“I think you remember every detail of the place where you fell in love with your wife.” Sidney answered.

“Are you trying to make me a blubbering mess? You know this pregnancy has made me crazy.” Charlotte said. Memories of their first night together started coming back to her, her body reacting just to the thought.

“Oh, Charlotte, I didn’t think I could love you more than I did when we were in this room last, but time has taught me that was wrong. I love you more every day.” Sidney said as he pulled her towards him. He leaned down to kiss her.

“I love you too, Sidney. I’m so glad that you looked for a distraction that day.” Charlotte smiled. She couldn’t even imagine what her life would look like if he hadn’t. Sidney was her person and together they had taken on the world.

“Tonight was the only night they had this particular room available. I figured we could order room service. I could massage your feet and then maybe I can do that thing you like.” he said as they both gazed out the window. He stood directly behind her with his arms wrapped around her belly. Her hands laying on his.

“Which one?” Charlotte said slyly.

“Whichever one you want, Mrs. Parker.” Sidney whispered into her ear.

“That sounds like a lovely plan, Mr. Parker.” Charlotte turned around and kissed him, letting the world around them disappear once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this twist on Sidlotte. I know taking a Jane Austen character and morphing her into a modern stripper is definitely not the norm. Thanks for taking the chance and reading it anyways. I loved writing it and can't wait to get started on my next twist on Sidlotte, after I get caught up on my other story. I hope you are satisfied with where these two ended up. Be safe out there!


End file.
